


Homeschooled

by Flowangelic



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowangelic/pseuds/Flowangelic
Summary: Being a teacher can be a difficult and tiring profession, especially if one of your pupils is Bruce Wayne. Not to mention if his guardian is Alfred Pennyworth who has his own ideas on what proper English education is. Rosalind Wood does not get paid enough for this.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth/Original Female Character(s)





	1. The trouble that is Bruce Wayne

* * *

**Monday morning.**

"Bruce Wayne?"

A skinny arm rose in the back of the classroom. I nodded and placed a check mark on the paper in front of me.

 _Bruce Wayne_.

It had been a long time since I'd come across that name. The first time I read it was at the beginning of the year and that was also the last time. Before his parents had so tragically died.

I couldn't imagine what it must feel like for a child to lose not one but both your parents at the same time and in front of your very eyes. To see him back at school now after many months could only mean a hopeful message. A message that he was probably starting to get on with his life.

"Lovely to see you, Bruce. Welcome back to Anders Preparatory Academy."

Bruce didn't reply, not even with a smile. As if it was against his will to be here. Instead he turned his head to stare out the window again. His shoulders moved back for a quick second before leaning his chin in his hand. I sat back down in my chair, placing the roll call list in my top drawer. This probably wasn't going to be as easy as I'd hoped. But if anything it was worse for him.

I decided it was probably best to forget about Bruce Wayne for the time being and continued on with the lesson. English literature. The subject most people dreaded or deemed extremely easy. But seeing as this was Anders Preparatory Academy, one of the most prestige private schools in Gotham and of surrounding cities, the level at which these young children were expected to preform was higher than that of any other school.

Even parents expected this school to provide the best education money had to offer. These parent were after all, well most of them, the wealthy ones. And their offspring the golden children of the future. The ones who would become important and make a change in every day society and only the best education would get them there. At least that's what they all thought.

" _Two households, both alike in dignity. In fair Verona, where we lay our scene."_ I started and thus began another week of pouring Shakespeare into the mind of these youngsters.

* * *

**Friday afternoon.**

I rubbed my temples as I leaned on my elbows. It had been a busy week. Sometimes I wondered why I even chose this profession. The pay was awful even if this was a private school and the work load was massive. Not to mention the constant nagging of the schoolboard and the parents of these children. It really made me want to go back to England. But getting into a school such as this was even more difficult back home. Especially after,-

"Mrs. Wood?"

I looked up from my desk to see none other than Bruce Wayne standing in front of me. I didn't correct him on the Mrs. part, truthfully it made no difference to the students what their teacher's marital status was. The fact that he had finally decided to speak to me after a week pleased me more than anything.

"Yes, Bruce?" I asked.

"What are your rules regarding exemption?" He asked politely.

Exemption. He wasn't the first student to ask this. Every year at least a couple of students would try to skip English literature. Most pupils were under the impression that having English as their first language and having read one or two books qualified them as having sufficient knowledge regarding the subject of literature.

Every year they would try and every year I would prove them wrong. Honestly, I wasn't expecting such a question from Bruce Wayne. Perhaps it were the rumours surrounding him as an exceptional student, or perhaps the fact he was a Wayne. A name which carried much meaning in the city of Gotham, though that was something I wasn't familiar with. But I guess every rich child was the same in the end. The lengths at which they were willing to go, persuading their teachers even going as far as asking their parents to try and convince their teachers to finish a class earlier. Of course the right amount of money could persuade anyone, anyone without morals. But if that was the case, Bruce was going to be disappointed.

"My personal rules or the school rules?" I replied.

"Whichever will get me the exemption." He quickly answered. _Oh, he was cheeky indeed._

I cleared my throat as I pushed my chair back to sit upright. "Is there any reason why you wish to apply for exemption?" This was the question which called forth a number of possible answers. The first being, 'I've read my share of Shakespeare' to, 'I've seen the play on Broadway' or my personal favourite, 'we live in America.' Instead he said something completely different. Something which threw me out of my usual cold demeanour.

"My butler is British." Bruce said. I paused. Blinked. For a moment I wasn't sure what to say other then to repeat his words.

"Your butler,-" I began and Bruce nodded. "Is British?"

He nodded again. I had not misheard him then.

"I honestly don't see the purpose behind that statement." I told him.

"My apologies, what I meant with it, is that I've been homeschooled by him ever since my parents' passing. This included a lot of English literature." He continued. I honestly hoped he wasn't planning on playing the 'my parents are dead' card.

"I see."

"If somehow complete exemption is not an option, then perhaps you are willing to provide me with a list of this year's curriculum so I can check off that which I've already read and thus provide you with prove of this." Bruce Wayne continued.

He was very well mannered with quite and extensive lexicon at his disposal. The work of his British butler? Or did the boy already live up to the Wayne family name at this early of an age.

"Bruce,-"

"I could arrange for a meeting between the three of us. Alfred will be more than willing to vouch for me."

"Alfred?" I questioned.

"My butler."

_Right, how silly of me. His butler._

I inhaled deeply. "Bruce,-"

"Yes?"

"Sit down." I pointed at the chair behind him. I waited for him to pull the chair towards him and sit, but he didn't.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Wood. I do have a rather tight schedule. Is there any way you,-"

"Sit."

Without further ado Bruce, quite reluctantly, grabbed the chair and sat down on the other side of my desk.

I folded my hands together and looked him in the eye. "Listen, I'm going to be quite frank with you here. An exemption, whilst common during college, is not so common here. English literature is about more than simply reading books and being able to quote or summarize what said book was about."

The boy politely nodded and didn't interrupt me this time, so I continued. "Honestly, I feel rather hurt that you want to skip my teachings. You have only been with us for a week and I'm starting to wonder if you've been trying to get exemptions for more classes aside from this one?" I looked at him and he bit his lip.

Apparently my assumption was correct. It wasn't just my class he was trying to skip. Cheeky indeed, I wondered if his butler knew about that?

"Would you care to confide in me why you are trying to get exemptions?" I calmly asked.

"Isn't it rather obvious, Mrs Wood?" Bruce replied coldly. I arched an eyebrow. It wasn't quite obvious to be honest. But I didn't want to made a fool of and therefore ignored his comment.

"Perhaps. On that note I gather you can already guess what my answer to your question will be?"

A gloom expression fell over the boy. "Will you at least consider?" He then quietly asked.

"No." I replied. "Just give it time, you might enjoy my classes."

Bruce pushed his chair back and straightened his jacket. "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Wood." He said before turning his back on me and with a quick pace walked out of the classroom. I leaned back in my seat and exhaled deeply. That was exhausting. Something told me that his wasn't planning on giving up so easily. I was about to clear my desk when I noticed something lying on it. A rectangle shaped card. I picked it up and glanced at it. A 'Wayne Enterprises' business card Bruce apparently had left on my desk, with a phone number scribbled on the back of it.

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later.**

I wrapped the scarf around my neck and grabbed my keys from my pocket. All I wanted was to get home, put my feet up and have a nice cup of tea. The short but rather vivid conversation with Bruce Wayne drained me of the little energy I had left inside my body. He had been incredibly adamant on changing my mind. _British butler this, English books that, can I have the curriculum?_ I sighed deeply. _How tiring. This was definitely not the end of it.  
_

As I walked out of the school I spotted Bruce Wayne in the distance. His head hung low between his shoulders. I frowned, had my rejection to his proposal made him that upset? I stopped and for a moment contemplated to head over when a couple of my pupils passed me on the steps. I couldn't fully hear what they were talking about except for two sentences.

"You got him good, Tom. You'd think he could have put up a bit longer than that."

"Thinks he's special because he's a Wayne."

I watched over my shoulder as the boys headed inside. Despite actual evidence I immediately assumed something had occurred between Bruce Wayne and Tommy Elliot. Seeing as there was only one boy at the school who carried the Wayne name. I started to wonder if Bruce wanted exemption from classes for different reasons other than wanting to be homeschooled by his butler again.

I turned my head back in the direction of Bruce Wayne and before I fully realized whether or not I should, I was already on my way over to him. I was only a couple of feet away when a car pulled up in front of him and I halted. Out of the car stepped a tall man with greying hair, sharp features and wearing a dark grey suit with a purple tie. The man walked around the car and opened the door for Bruce, who quickly went inside and the man shut the door behind him. Without looking my way he made his way back around the car, got in and drove off.

I stood there and watched until they were out of sight before I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out the business card Bruce had left on my desk. _What to do now?_

* * *

**One week later**

I watched Bruce Wayne from the corner of my eye. He was sitting in the back of the class again, staring out of the window. He tended to do this every time. He'd come in, nod my way, sit at his desk and stare through the glass. Every day he did his work during class and handed his homework in. But never was there joy in any of it, not even when I asked how his day had been so far. Perhaps he wasn't ready for school yet? Or had something indeed happen between Bruce and Thomas as I suspected?

It wasn't my place to intervene as I was only their English teacher, but on the other hand if anything was stirring up it would be my duty to notice and inform the headmaster. I pushed my chair back and walked over to the end of the classroom. Normally students didn't pay a lot of attention if their teacher walked around the room, but somehow all eyes were now following my every move because of the direction I was heading towards. Perhaps I should have done this after class, but I was already standing next to the boy's desk by now.

"Bruce?" I said and the young Wayne heir looked up, with a grim look, at me.

"I'd like to have a word with you after class." I told him.

Bruce gave a swift nod before turning his head back to the window. The rest of the class started to giggle and whisper with each other. _Children._

After twenty minutes the lesson was over and slowly the students made their way out of the classroom. All except for Bruce, who I'd asked to stay put after class. He looked at me from the back of the room, waiting for me to signal him over. I'd been going over the conversation in my head. What I wanted to say, how I should say it. But now that the moment was finally here, all my initial plans seemed to vanish. I sighed and motioned for him to come sit at my desk.

"Thank you for waiting, Bruce." I said to him as he sat down.

"That's alright." He answered. "You wanted to talk?"

Straight to the point as he'd been the last time we talked. He came across as quite the businessman at only thirteen years of age.

"Yes, though I'll be honest, it's got nothing to do with English literature."

As I said that something changed in Bruce Wayne. He suddenly sat up straight and his overall demeanour changed as his eyebrows formed a frown. It seemed as if he was actually curious.

"I have no intention of coming across as nosy or meddling. But I overheard something last week and I, as your teacher, feel it's my responsibility to make sure my students are feeling,- safe." I paused to look at Bruce, see how he'd respond to my words. The frown was still there.

"I'm not sure I follow, Mrs. Wood." He replied.

"I overheard a conversation between a few of your classmates, regarding you and Thomas Elliot." The moment I mentioned Thomas, Bruce's expression changed again. His frown disappeared and the corner of his mouth moved up.

"I see." Bruce said.

"Has he done anything to you?" I asked. "Mocked you? Hurt you? Threatened you?"

Bruce shook his head at every question. But I wasn't convinced. The exact words of the conversation between Thomas and his friends had made it quite clear something had occurred. Perhaps nothing physical but something else at the very least. Still, if Bruce said had nothing to say about it, then there wasn't much for me to do.

"Alright. If that's the case, I've got nothing to worry about." I pushed my chair back and stood up. "My apologies for holding you up, Bruce.".

"No apology needed, Mrs. Wood. You're simply doing your job as a teacher." He said to me. His politeness was too much. And again I wondered if it was because of his butler that he spoke like this. Although this type of mannerism wasn't uncommon amongst the rich and wealthy. There was a tiny hint of Britishness.

"Now, if you'd be so kind, Bruce, as to send Mr. Elliot in here for me."

Bruce swiftly got up from his seat, his eyes widened. "You're going to ask Tommy the same question you've asked me?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I need to hear both sides of the story, to make sure all is well between you and your classmates. Seeing as it was not just Thomas who made a comment I also have to talk wit Paul and,-

"Mrs. Wood. Sorry, but isn't my explanation enough?"

Bruce's reaction was really all I needed to confirm my suspicions. Of course Thomas wasn't outside the classroom and neither were his friends, but Bruce didn't need to know that.

"Does a coin not have two sides?" I tilted my head noticing Bruce had obviously understood my point.

"If I told you what took place, will you not involve Tommy in this? Please" He asked pleadingly. _Finally_. Without answering him I sat back down in my chair. Bruce did as well.

"We had a falling out." Bruce said the moment he had retaken his seat.

"Did you now? About what if I may ask?"

Bruce pressed his lips in a tight line for a second. "My parents. My mother in particular."

 _Lovely._ I sighed. "I see."

"I honestly don't understand why. We never had a fall out like this before. Not that we had any real form of friendship prior to my returning." Bruce turned his head and averted his gaze.

"Would you like me to contact Thomas's parents?" I asked him. Whatever it was which Thomas had said to him, not something which I specifically needed to know, but it must have been pretty hurtful considering Bruce's overall behaviour the last few days.

Immediately his head jerked back towards me and he placed his hands on my desk. "No. Please, Mrs. Wood. I don't want any school involvement whatsoever in this. I don't want Alfred to know either and I'm sure school will inform him once they learn of it."

Bruce was right. Apart from him worrying about his guardian knowing, sometimes involving both parties' parents during student conflicts could do more harm than good. Besides these were two young boys having a conflict together. Even if it was a touchy subject such as the loss of a parent, sometimes these things would work themselves out in the end. Even great friendships were known to form from clashing incidents.

_"To fear the foe, since fear oppresseth strength, gives, in your weakness, strength unto your foe."_

"I'm sorry?" Bruce frowned.

"Shakespeare's _'Julius Caesar'._ Do you understand the meaning?"

Bruce blinked. "Could you repeat it?" He asked and I smiled. This was the first time I felt I had gotten a positive reaction from Bruce.

_"To fear the foe, since fear oppresseth strength, gives, in your weakness, strength unto your foe."_

Bruce repeated the quote and then kept quiet for a moment. He looked up and nodded. "I think I get it." He pushed his chair back, stood up and quite unexpectedly extended his hand to me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wood."

For a moment I wondered whether or not his smile was genuine but I shook it off, feeling quite content with myself for to have even gotten a smile out of him.

"Any time, Bruce. Now one last thing. About your request for exemption,-"

"That's quite alright, Mrs. Wood. I'll give it a proper try first, as you suggested."

Bruce turned around and left the classroom. Leaving me rather speechless.

* * *

**A few hours later.**

Throughout the entire day I felt almighty. Like I could conquer entire squadrons of armies as in the tale of Julius Caesar. The conversation between Bruce Wayne and I had gone very well. Even though my initial plan was simply to connect with him, it felt as though I'd reached more than that. I know they say as a teacher being liked is not what counts, but I've always felt this was quite untrue. Being strict or stern had nothing to do with being unkind. A child ultimately always understands this, even if they might not at first. You catch more bees with honey.

It was the end of the day and school was officially over. I closed the door to my classroom and walked down the hallway towards one of the staircases. It seemed as though their was a small crowd gathered near the one I was headed towards. At first I wasn't sure if I was hearing it correctly, but as I got closer one word was being repeated by a couple of students.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

 _Oh, terrific._ Honestly, it was a rare sight inside the school to have a fight break out amongst the students, but such things did happen. Even at Anders Academy.

I pushed myself between the students. "Alright, break it up. School is over, get your things and go home." I shouted angrily. Then I leaned over and got sight of the two boys who were caught in the tumble.

_Bruce Wayne and Thomas Elliot._

"Oh for heaven's sake,-" I groaned as I made my way down the stairs towards the two of them. "Thomas Elliot and Bruce Wayne, get off of each other this instant or so help me I will drag you to the headmaster myself!"

Immediately Thomas let go of Bruce and took a step back, holding his arms up in defence. "He started it." He yelled.

"I do not care who initiated this, I am ending it." I crossed my arms and looked at the two boys. Thomas Elliot didn't have a scratch on him, only his hair had been tussled. Bruce on the other hand looked worse for wear. A dark mark showed beneath his chin as well as his on his upper cheek.

"Now." I exhaled deeply. "Thomas, get your things and go home." Thomas threw one final look at Bruce and hurried past me. I looked down at the ground where Bruce sat. He looked rather upset. I didn't want to linger too much on this incident for I had a certain gut feeling my earlier conversation with Bruce might had something to do with this tiff.

"Alright, on your feet." I said to him. Bruce got up and touched his chin.

"Care to tell me what happened?"

Bruce looked up at me angrily. "Seems rather obvious, doesn't it?"

And I knew we were back to square one again. "You're right." I said to him honestly. "Bruce, listen,-" But I couldn't finish my sentence as Bruce rushed by me with his bag in tow and hurried towards the front door.

Normally I wouldn't care as much and seeing as school was over, I was much more set on getting home than to discipline a student. But because of today and because this also might have been my doing I went after him. By the time I reached the school's entrance he was already outside and at the bottom of the steps.

"Bruce!" I shouted out as I slowly made my way down.

Bruce threw me a quick glance and then looked at the man in front of him. It was the same man I had seen Bruce with last week. I gathered he was his driver and that he was here to pick Bruce up. I expected that, having gushed about a British butler back home, the boy must also have his own personal driver. A butler, a driver. Probably also a cook and a maid.

"Bruce,-" I said once again, a bit out of breath having rushed after him.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Wood. I don't feel much like talking about what happened." Bruce replied not looking me in the eye.

"Yes, very well. If,-" Suddenly a hand made it's way between me and the boy. I trailed the arm all the way up towards the man it belonged to.

"Excuse me, Miss." The man said with a rather deep husky voice. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to take Master Bruce home."

"Alfred, this is my English literature teacher, Mrs. Wood." Bruce said to Alfred. "Mrs. Wood. This is Alfred, I told you about him. If you recall."

"Alfred Pennyworth, Mrs. Wood." Bruce Wayne's butler repeated.

A bit thrown off by this, it took me a few seconds to comprehend that his extended hand had been a greeting instead of a border between me and the boy. I grabbed Mr. Pennyworth's hand, who had quite the strong handshake, which I very much returned.

"Rosalind Wood." I said to him politely.

"English, eh?" He asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Very much indeed." I replied giving a quick smile before returning my serious gaze to Bruce.

"I believe Master Bruce has had quite the day." Alfred stated, interrupting me before I even had the chance to say something. The look he gave me said enough. Maybe it was an English thing but the message was clear. No more talk.

"Quite." I sighed. Sometimes it was best to let go even though I also had an obligation as a teacher to inform the headmaster about this. Something inside me told me this was not one of those times.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bruce." I gave a short nod as Bruce stepped into the car. Then I turned my attention to his butler.

"Goodbye, Mr. Pennyworth."

"Goodbye, Miss Wood."

* * *


	2. The nuisance that is Bruce Wayne

* * *

It was late, around eight p.m. when my phone rang. I wasn't expecting any calls. Nobody ever called me, except for my brother and he usually only called if he needed advice or if it was my birthday. It could also be Kristen, though she knew I wasn't big on going out during a weeknight.

"Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone.

"Good evening, Mrs. Wood?" A young boyish voice said. It had to be a student, I didn't know any children outside of school. But how did a student get my private number?

"I'm sorry, who is this?" I asked.

"It's Bruce Wayne." The voice replied and I turned my head away from the phone. _Of course it is. Who else would be able to somehow get a hold of someone's phone number, you were not suppose to have in the first place?_

Which I then asked as I had to know. "Bruce, how did you come across my contact information?"

"Oh that,- that was easy. After I'd informed Alfred about our conversation earlier, he told me to contact you." He paused for a second as I heard muttering coming from the background. "It is, as he states, a gentleman's thing to do."

I closed my eyes as I let out a frustrated sigh. "I see. And why, may I ask, is it a gentleman's thing to do?"

Again a silence fell. I got the feeling that Bruce was more of the middle man than the actual man it was about.

"Because of your advice." Bruce then said and I sat up straight.

"Advice?" I repeated.

"Yes, the weakness oppresseth thine foe's strength,-" He stopped for a second. "Or something along those lines."

I really did not understand how I managed to get into this situation. Honestly, I didn't even understand why he was calling me. Had he not been angry with me after his encounter with Thomas? Was he actually saying it was my fault he'd gotten into a fight? I had to settle this once and for all.

"That's all right, Bruce. I wanted you to feel better and not let someone like Thomas Elliot get to you with dim-witted words."

"They helped. I mean at first they got to me. But I did not show any weakness when he confronted me in the hallway." It sounded like he was smiling and I started to get that bad feeling again.

"I mean it didn't hurt him or anything, which is why I was very upset. That is why I am calling you now. It was very rude of me to blame you for taking blows from Tommy."

I inhaled deeply as his words echoed through my mind. It had been because of me they had thrown fists at each other. I couldn't take this. If the school found out I was the one who, unintentionally, caused the Wayne heir to fight with a student, I would surely lose my job. Perhaps it wasn't that bad, I mean I only quoted Shakespeare, it wasn't my fault that Bruce interpreted it that way. He chose to raise a hand in the end, not me.

"Mrs. Wood, are you still there?" Bruce voice sounded again.

"Unfortunately..." I muttered under my breath.

"Sorry?"

"Yes, Bruce. I'm still here." I replied and he continued.

"Seeing as I haven't heard from school, I take it you haven't informed them about the fight?"

This child was unbelievable. I didn't want to admit it but he was very, very clever. More clever than I had been at that age. "I have indeed not." I admitted.

"In that case let me tell you, that neither Thomas nor I will inform school about the incident either. We have resolved it amongst ourselves."

Again the young Wayne heir left me speechless. He had already resolved it? I wonder when he did that and more importantly, how.

"If that's the case, then I see no need either." I simply replied. Wasn't I suppose to be the teacher here? It was about time I took matters into my own hands.

"If that's all, Bruce, I wish you very pleasant evening."

"Likewise, Mrs. Wood. Oh, Alfred would like to have a word with you. Goodnight."

_What?_

"I think that's hardly necessary, Bruce. I'll see you at school,-" I quickly said into the phone.

"I insist, Miss. Wood. It's only customary to let the guardian of the pupil end the conversation in a formal manner." A voice, that did not belong to Bruce, said.

I felt quite queasy at the moment. This is not how I wanted to spend my evening. Next time no more answering the telephone after seven p.m.

Mr. Pennyworth. I,- Yes, thank you. I'm glad we got this all sorted out and you have nothing to fear regarding Bruce's education. He is very well-behaved,-"

"Really?" Mr. Pennyworth said with surprise.

"Well, perhaps today is not the best example,-"

"No, no, by all means, Miss. Wood." He continued. "It is rather...refreshing, the way you approached the situation."

Oh dear,- He'd gotten the wrong idea, hadn't he? Probably thought I wasn't fit for my job. Which I probably wasn't after today's series of unfortunate events.

"Same type of advice I would have given him. Had I known the correct Shakespearean quote at the time."

I paused as he spoke, not having caught all of what he said but I did catch the latter part. Had I heard it correctly? Was he complimenting me or was this good old Cockney sarcasm? What the bloody hell was I going to say?

"Mr. Pennyworth. I apologize if I've come across unprofessional in any sort of way. I assure you it won't happen again. Thank you for calling, I bid you a goodnight." And before he could respond I hung up.

* * *

**The next day**

I didn't sleep well at all last night. Even though the matter between Bruce and Thomas had been resolved, I still had this feeling nagging inside of me that it wasn't over. Especially after that rather peculiar phone call from Bruce and his butler. I walked into my classroom and sat down in my chair, after having dumped a stack of papers on the desk. I grabbed a compact mirror out of my suitcase and stared at my reflection in it. My blue eyes appeared more turquoise because of the redness surrounding them from to lack of sleep.

A knock sounded from the front of the room, followed by a, "Good morning Mrs. Wood."

I looked up from my mirror to see Bruce Wayne waiting patiently at the door. I quickly placed the mirror back in my suitcase and stood up from my seat.

"Good morning, Bruce. Come in. You're early." I said.

"Being punctual is very important. Something I lack, according to Alfred." Bruce walked past me to his desk at the end of the room. He dropped his bag, went to the window and waved at someone. I automatically assumed it was his butler. Bruce went back to his desk quietly, sat down and took his work for English literature out of his bag. And thus it happened that for the first time I was desperate for other students to arrive. Luckily, within a minute, another pupil arrived. Thomas Elliot. _Curse it._

Today was not my day. But as Thomas walked past my desk to greet me I noticed something. Something I hadn't seen yesterday. There was a mark on his face. Actually there were two marks. Marks that could only mean one thing. He'd been in a fight.

"Thomas?" I said slightly shocked. "What on Earth happened to you?"

Thomas halted immediately and his hand went up to his face. "What do you mean. Miss Wood?"

"I think you know very well what I mean. Did you have an accident?" I was genuinely worried. Yesterday, when I broke up the fight between him and Bruce, he had looked fine. Now here he was, with obvious damage to his face.

"I fell." Thomas said quietly.

"You fell?" I repeated.

"Yes." His eyes suddenly moved swiftly to the back of the room. "Against a door. At home. It's quite all right."

I didn't push the matter any further as Thomas went to his seat. But as Thomas sat down I turned my gaze towards Bruce Wayne. Who sat in his seat quietly, but looking rather pleased with himself. It wasn't hard to deduce what had occurred between the two after Bruce had left the school property yesterday. If he hadn't called last night, I probably wouldn't have figured it out as fast as I did.

Bruce had clogged Thomas, and he'd clogged him good. I could not do nothing. I had to confront Bruce about this, I had to be sure I was wrong.

The lesson ended after an hour and everyone hurried out of the room. Thomas was actually the first to leave class. Surprisingly, Bruce was still in his seat, as if he knew I wanted to talk to him. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how incredibly smart this boy was. Perhaps creepy was a better word. I stood up and walked over to Bruce, who politely got up as well.

"Bruce. I need to have a word with you." I said coldly.

Bruce nodded. "I thought you would after seeing Tommy."

I pressed my lips in a tight line for a second before continuing. "When you told me last night that you and Thomas had 'resolved' the matter. Did you mean it in a physical sense or a verbal manner?"

"Words were involved, Mrs. Wood. After the physical part, I admit." He replied calmly.

_Oh dear Lord. He didn't even deny any of it. What had I done? Wait, no. Don't blame this on yourself, Rosalind. He obviously misinterpreted your words._ If I were to mention this to the headmaster, it would be me who would get kicked out of school, not Bruce.

"Bruce, I,-" I stopped. I was incredibly frustrated. I was this close in giving Bruce the exemption he so desperately had wanted a week ago. But now I felt no need to give this young boy what he wished.

"I can tell your upset." Bruce stated. _Stay calm, Rosalind._

"I'm sorry if I wasn't clear enough over the phone with how matters were resolved between Thomas and I. I truly believed you understood, Mrs. Wood." He added.

"Clearly, Bruce. I did not. Goodness, boy. If I had known you would clog Thomas in his face, I would have prevented you from doing so." I told him.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Wood. I thought you told me not to have any fear for my foe?"

"I did say that and I meant it. I still do. But it didn't mean you should go over to your foe and beat him to,-"

"Rosalind?"

I froze at the loud voice coming from the front room of the class. I turned around and smiled politely at the headmaster. _Oh, please. Don't tell me he heard all of that?_

"Richard, lovely to see you. Bruce and I were talking about the Shakespeare play we are currently analysing in class."

Richard Crown frowned and asked. "What play might that be?"

"Julius Caesar, sir." Bruce said before I could. At least that made it sound more convincing.

"I see. In any case, I'd like to have a word with you, Rosalind. About Thomas Elliot." Richard continued. My heart stopped andfor a quick second I looked at Bruce, who didn't appear to be quite as shocked as I was but I did catch a glimpse of worry crossing his face.

I nodded at the headmaster of the school and asked Bruce Wayne to leave the classroom, which he did without objection. He threw one last glance into the room before closing the door behind him.

::::::...::::::

Thomas Elliot. The headmaster wanted to talk to me about Thomas Elliot. Why me and why not Bruce Wayne? Or perhaps I was reading too much into this. Perhaps this wasn't about the fight. It could be about Thomas's grades for English, I was his teacher after all.

"I need to talk to you. It's about Thomas and the bruises on his face." Richard Crown the Headmaster of Anders Academy said.

_All right, it won't be about his grades then._ I tilted my head sideways and looked at the headmaster. "His bruises, Richard?"

He nodded. "I just passed that boy as he rushed by in the hallway. He was in a hurry, but I managed to stop him because I caught the mark on his cheek from afar. You haven't noticed it? He was just in your class, wasn't he?"

"The mark on his cheek." I said calmly.

"And upper lip." Richard added.

"Yes. No, very hard to miss indeed. Obviously I noticed and I also asked how he got them." I said.

Richard arched his eyebrows. "And?"

"The boy claims to have fallen against one of the doors in his house." I told Richard, which was the truth. Thomas had come up with that story himself. I very much doubted he wouldn't stick with it.

"He did?" Richard crossed his arms. "That is rather odd. Especially since the wounds weren't on the same side of his face."

I shrugged. "Don't know what to tell you, Richard. Perhaps he fell diagonally." I said it before I could stop myself. Richard threw me a weird look. But it seemed he wasn't planning on pushing the matter any further.

"If that's what the boy says, who are we to argue?" Richard concluded and I sighed with relief as he walked back to the door. But he halted just before stepping into the hallway.

"Funny thing, though." He raised his finger and turned around looking into my direction. "Rumour has it that he and Bruce Wayne had a bit of a falling out yesterday."

My heart started to beat quicker and I felt warm all of a sudden. I didn't say anything yet but waited patiently for Richard to continue.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything of this, would you, Rosalind?" He asked.

I had two options. One option was to lie about it, my other option was to not fully lie but slightly omit the truth. Seeing as I was a terrible liar, option two was the best choice.

"It's not a rumour. They did have a quarrel yesterday near one of the staircases, after school was finished. But none of them showed any evidence of being hurt."

"You did not report this?" Richard said to me. I was afraid this would come to the surface sooner or later. I had to be convincing towards Richard. Make sure he'd realize I solved the matter with finesse.

"Honestly, Richard." I laughed. "You know how boys can get at their age. They need to make sure who the alpha is in the group. I broke them apart, then escorted Bruce to his car and waved him off. This morning they seemed normal around each other. How Thomas got his bruises is unknown to me, but seeing as I was there to send Bruce off, I very much doubt he has anything to do with it." I eyed Richard expectantly.

"You could always call Bruce Wayne's guardian. He was there to pick Bruce up." I added.

Finally Richard's shoulders dropped and he sighed. "You're right. Boys will be boys, especially those with money in their pockets. I guess I can understand why you decided not to report it. But just in case, regarding Thomas, I'll contact Bruce Wayne's guardian."

I smiled. "Thank you, Richard. Please do so. Let me know how it turns out."

Richard nodded and walked out of the classroom. I waited until he was completely out of sight and slumped down into my chair. _I need a drink._

School was done but work wasn't over. I spent the rest of the afternoon reading and grading essays to the best of my abilities, but I seemed to lack focus. Nonetheless it had been a quiet afternoon compared to the morning. I hadn't seen Bruce or Thomas after first class and no sign of Richard either. I reckoned he'd gotten in touch with Bruce's guardian and that the squabble was now solved.

_Unless..._

_Unless the butler told the headmaster about,- No, no that's silly. I doubt he would want the school to know. Hadn't Bruce explicitly stated something like that?_

I cleared my desk and placed the essays inside my bag. Grading tests would have to wait. It was the weekend now and what better way to clear my head then to go out for a drink. I wondered if Kristen was done with her shift? I decided on getting home first, set down my bags and work before heading over to the GCPD.

* * *

**The GCPD**

I placed my bicycle in front of the building and locked it tight. You'd think parking your vehicle in front of a police building meant the chances of it getting stolen was absolute zero but nothing was further from the truth. It wouldn't be the first time my bike got nicked right in this very spot and the cops were unable to do anything about a petty theft as that. _This is Gotham, ma'am. What do you expect?_ England really was a whole other country.

I removed my cycle helmet and walked into the GCPD. The centre room, where most of the desks and the captain's office was located, was a very dark and stuffy looking one. Every time I came by to meet up with Kristen this place gave me the chills.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Can I help you with anything?" A deep scruffy voice said to me. I looked at the man who'd addressed me. His dark blond hair was neatly combed back, blue eyes and a bit of a stubble. He wore a suit, indicated he was not someone of the regular force but a face I had not seen before either. HE must be new to the department.

I extended my hand. "Rosalind Wood. I'm a friend of Kristen Kringle. I came by to see if she would like to join me for a drink this evening."

"I see. James Gordon. Homicide." He said as he shook my hand.

"I take it you're new? I haven't seen you before." I inquired. He gave a short nod.

"I came back to Gotham after the army. I was raised here though. Joined the force a couple of months ago." James replied.

"In that case welcome back. If it's alright can I go up to meet Kristen in the archives?"

James was about to answer me when Harvey jumped between us. Harvey Bullock, quite the flirt but harmless once you've made your boundaries clear. He tipped his hat off to me.

"Rosalind." He smiled. "It's been a while."

I shrugged. "Teacher's life, Harvey. I'm here to see Kristen?"

Harvey waved his hand towards the door at the end of the room. "You know the way, dove." He soon turned his attention to James. "Alfred Pennyworth and Bruce Wayne are on their way here. They need a word with you."

I paused mid step as I caught the names of Alfred and Bruce. A shiver ran down my spine. This was ridiculous, were they following me? Was I cursed with being confronted by the name Bruce Wayne everywhere I went? _Keep walking, keep walking._ I placed one foot in front of the other and somehow made it to the back of the room. I headed through the door towards the archives. If I could get Kristen to finish up quickly we would be able to make it out of the GCPD without bumping into Bruce Wayne.

I knocked on the door waiting for Kristen to say enter. Only the word never came. I knocked again and waited. No luck. I placed my hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it when a voice came from behind me.

"I'm afraid you just missed her, Miss. Wood."

The sudden noise practically gave me a heart attack. I jumped, quickly turned around and stared into the broad smiling face of Edward.

"Bloody hell, Edward." I gasped. "You scared the living daylights out of me."

"Technically, that's not possible. At least not at your age." The tall man said with a raised index finger, emphasizing his point.

"Right. Sorry. Kristen is out? Officier Bullock said she was in?" I frowned at Edward, who coughed into his hand.

"Ah, well not to diss on Officer Bullock's keen sense of observation,-"

I raised my hand to stop him. "Point taken. Will she be back?"

The usual broad smile on Edward's face faltered. I didn't know much about Edward Nygma, aside from his name, his function at the GCPD and the fact that Kristen felt a bit bothered by him. She stated that he always seemed to hang around the records though he really had no business of doing so most of the time.

"I'm not sure. She went out with Arnold Flass. I doubt you are familiar with the name. Miss Kringle, unfortunately, is not." He turned his gaze away as he said this. I wasn't a therapist, but I was a teacher and Edward's behaviour showed a lot of signals that he seemed to dislike the fact Kristen was having interactions with this Arnold Flass.

"I see." I said calmly. "That's too bad. In that case I'll head back."

I was about to walk past Edward but he step in front of me. "Miss Wood,-" He began. "Could you,- uh, I was wondering,- about Miss Kringle. You are her friend. Do you know her likes and dislikes?"

I guess my suspicion was right on the money. Edward had an interest in Kristen. I felt sorry for him, Kristen had never once mentioned any interest in him except for finding him creepy. What harm could there be from telling Edward what she liked? He seemed pretty harmless, more like a boy in love.

"She likes all the typical romantic stuff. Chocolates, flowers, poems, music and dancing." I watched the look on Edward's face change.

"That seems simple enough." He nodded. "Thank you, Miss Wood. I bid you a pleasant day." He was about to walk away but I stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Subtlety, Edward. She likes those things but don't overdo it. If you come across too fast too soon, she'll be turned off by it. No matter how well your intentions are."

Edward's broad smile reappeared on his face. "I'll make sure." And with that he walked out the corridor. I sighed. Guess I was going to stay indoors tonight.

I made my way out of the GCPD as quickly as I could. At least my time inside hadn't been that long, meaning I hadn't worry about bumping into Bruce Wayne and his butler again. I unlocked my bicycle and strapped the helmet on my head. Dark clouds had started to gather in the sky, if I hurried I would make it home in time before they would erupt.

An expensive car pulled up next to me as I swung my leg over the saddle. The door opened up and Bruce Wayne stepped out. Before I could rush off Bruce was already waving at me. "Mrs. Wood!" He exclaimed. _Oh for Pete's sake!_

"What are you doing here?" He asked with curiosity. At that moment the boy's butler stepped out of the car.

"Good day, Miss Wood. Fancy meeting you here." The man smiled a bit too cheeky if you'd asked me.

"I just came out of the GCPD, visit a friend of mine." I replied to Bruce.

"Oh, nothing bad I hope?" He frowned.

"Oh no, she works here. Alas she was out, so I'll just be on my merry way."

A thunder sound cracked through the sky and rain poured down. _Blasted. It had come down sooner than I expected._

"Hurry along inside, Master Bruce. I'll follow shortly." Alfred Pennyworth told him. _I'll follow shortly?_ _I sincerely hoped he wasn't expecting me to converse with him in the middle of a downpour._ Before I could comment an umbrella popped open over my head, held by Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce nodded and ran into the GCPD. The moment Bruce was gone Alfred turned his attention to me.

"Now, you and I are going to have a little chat. If you'd be so kindly to park your bicycle once more and follow me inside out of this downpour?"

"Excuse,-" But Alfred cut me off.

"I'm glad you agree." He placed his hand on my steering wheel. "After you."

* * *


	3. The cheekiness that is Bruce Wayne

* * *

I could have yelled all sorts of indecencies at Alfred Pennyworth but decided against it. After all there might be a good reason why he wanted to talk to me and this was a more proper way than over the phone. Which reminded me that I also had to ask him if he could tell Bruce to never ring me again.

I parked my bike back in its original spot in front of the GCPD, all the time being watched by Alfred who still held his umbrella over the two of us. A good British gent always carried one around with him, in England that is, but somehow Gotham's weather wasn't any different. I followed Bruce's guardian into the GCPD and waited as he shook the raindrops out of his umbrella.

"Never did fancy the rain." He muttered as he closed the, still rather wet, umbrella. I looked outside at the heavy rain currently crashing down into the streets.

"Me neither." I agreed. "Now, if you wouldn't mind getting to the point of this conversation. I'd like to get home as soon as possible."

Alfred Pennyworth threw me a quick frown then politely nodded and placed his hands behind his back. "Right, wouldn't want to out wait the rain which will quite possibly give you pneumonia. In that case, I shall be quick about it."

I folded my arms at his extremely obvious sarcastic comment. I wondered if he was being rude purposely. Was he angry with me over something or just plain obnoxious because I happened to hail from the same country as him?

"Go on then." I urged him.

"Right." He said again as he cleared his throat. "Last night after you quite abruptly hung up the telephone, I imagined that the whole ordeal was settled regarding Master Bruce's incident at school. Imagine my surprise, however, when I received a call about a few hours ago from Master Wayne's headmaster."

I bit my lip as he mentioned Richard ringing him. I mean I knew he was going to, but I didn't think I'd have to be confronted with it again. Least of all by Bruce's butler.

"I take it by your reaction that you were already in the loop." Alfred arched an eyebrow but didn't await a reply. "Mr. Crown informed me of Mr. Elliot's physical state. A bruise here, a cut there." He emphasised this by tracing his index finger across his face. "He told me he was quite worried about this. He also told me that you informed him of the falling out which had occurred between him and Bruce yesterday."

Then he paused and this time did seem to want me to speak up. The way he was talking to me made it seem as if I ratted on Bruce and Thomas to the headmaster.

"I did because he confronted me about the matter. I also mentioned Thomas had no markings on his face whatsoever and that I guided Bruce to his car, where he was gathered by you." I stopped.

There was no need to tell more, really. This was where my side of the story ended. I may have left out certain aspects of the story to Richard Crown, but I did that in order to protect both Bruce and Thomas. I sincerely hoped Alfred had done so as well and that he had not mentioned how Thomas had actually gotten hurt.

"That is the whole truth, innit? Miss Wood?" Alfred said.

"My whole truth. As far as I'm aware, I did not see Bruce until this very morning. When damage to Thomas had already been done." I blurted the latter bit out before I could stop myself. The frown reappeared on Alfred's face.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked.

My jaw dropped. "Do not tell me you are unaware of what took place yesterday afternoon after you had left the school grounds."

Alfred cocked his head. "We went to Wayne Manor. According to headmaster Crown the young boy named Thomas Elliot fell into a door." He paused and stared me dead in the eye but the corner of his mouth slightly twitched. "Diagonally, was it?"

I pressed my lips into a tight line. Richard had literally told Alfred everything which had been said between the two of us. To make it worse it seemed as though Bruce's butler was actually mocking me.

"Well, if that's the case. I'm glad to see that it has indeed all been straightened out. No harm done. School will never have to find out what Bruce has actually done to Thomas." I lifted my chin defensively at Alfred. "Was that all or is there anything else you need me for?"

Honestly I had no idea why I was protecting Bruce Wayne at this point. Aside from the fact it could cause me my job, I was already breaking my own morals. Always tell the truth. Apparently neither him nor his butler had the same decency. Best to get out of this whole ordeal while I still could.

"There is one matter. Quite an important one actually." Alfred said.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. The way he spoke those words made my heart pace quicken. I was not going to like this.

"The headmaster asked me if there was any proof to show that Master Bruce and I were at Wayne Manor after school hours. You know, in case Thomas Elliot had not fallen against a door...diagonally."

"By all means, I'm all ears. Mr. Pennyworth. What was your reply?" I said through gritted teeth though I already knew what to expect. Somehow I would still be involved. Probably our conversation over the phone as well, but twisted in such a way that it would provide proof that Bruce had been home throughout the remainder of the day.

"Seeing as there is no proof on the estates security cameras to show, we are in need of another form of physical proof. That's when I mentioned you, Miss Wood."

That confirmed my suspicion. I licked my lips as my mouth had gone dry. "And in what sense was I mentioned? The late night phone call?"

Alfred shook his head. "No, the phone calls from Wayne Manor are actually secured. Meaning they are not traceable. I'm sure you understand, considering Master Wayne's heritage."

I did not like where this was going. Not one bit. If he had not mentioned the phone call, there was really no other option than me having been there in person. I rubbed my face and closed my eyes. "Please, do not tell me you,-"

"I informed Headmaster Crown you were present at Wayne Manor yesterday, up until dinner time. For extra curriculum activities, seeing as Master Bruce has missed a bit of school and is not faring as well with English literature has he should."

Alfred Pennyworth's words echoed through my brain. He did not. He had not. I couldn't believe this. Of all the things he could have said to Richard, he told him I was giving Bruce private lessons at his house? Without school's permission?!

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no,-"

"Miss Wood?"

"No,...NO! Why? Why, why...why did you tell him that?" I had to sit down. I was going to get fired. This was it. I had to find another job. I'd have to move. _Are there no chairs in this forsaken hallway?_

"Honestly, I thought it was the best option. The most realistic one." Alfred countered.

"Realistic?" I shrieked. "I've been Bruce's teacher for a fortnight. Why didn't you tell him the truth? I just talked to the man and I did not mention what you mentioned. He's going to think I purposely left that piece of information out!" I said trying to sound calm but I couldn't hide my true feelings. I was scared. It was my own fault, I should have just been clear about everything right from the start.

"In this case the truth will cause more damage than do good." Bruce's butler replied. "Not to mention, you could have also told him the truth. Why didn't you when you had the chance?"

"I told the truth."

Alfred frowned. "Did you now? From what Master Bruce has told me, you jumped to his defence in front of the headmaster when you found what had really taken place. You could have told the truth then."

He was right. I messed up as well and honestly I don't know why I didn't tell Richard that Bruce had clogged Thomas for real after school. It wouldn't have been traced back to me. In the end I was just as much at fault as Bruce was.

"I-I...,-"

But Alfred Pennyworth kept his piercing gaze on me, causing me to stumble over my words. "You're right, Mr. Pennyworth. I did. I couldn't tell you why. But I did defend Bruce when I could've spilled the beans." My head was pounding by now. All I wanted was to sit down on my couch with some dinner and a good old movie.

"And for that, Miss Wood, you have my gratitude." Alfred said as he stepped closer. "But I do believe we both know why you did it."

I cocked my head to the side and looked at him puzzled. "I beg your pardon?"

"Alfred! Oh, Mrs Wood. I thought you had already left." The voice of Bruce Wayne echoed through the hallway. _  
_

_Sadly, I had not left yet._ "I was just on my way."

"But the rain,-" He began and I turned my head to look outside. It was still as heavy of a downpour as it was a few minutes ago. I wrinkled my nose. Horrid rain. But it was better to head out into the nastiness which was the rain than standing inside the GCPD for another minute.

"That's all right, Bruce. I mean I might catch pneumonia, -" I threw a quick glance at Alfred Pennyworth. "But I'll be fine. I'm from England, remember? We were born in the rain."

"Alfred hates the rain." Bruce said and I chuckled as Alfred gave him a look.

"I'll see you next week, Bruce. Have a good evening. You too, Mr. Pennyworth." I extended my hand which he grabbed, rather tightly, and shook.

"Won't you join us for dinner?" Bruce asked. "I don't mean to sound impolite, but you did save my honour in front of the headmaster today. Let me repay you by inviting you over for dinner at the manor."

_Oh dear Lord..._

"Master Bruce, I believe Miss Wood would rather go home and have some peace and quiet instead of spending her evening with an old man and her student."

"Come on Alfred, you are not that old. And I insist. Alfred can provide us with a real English meal and perhaps you can reminisce about England? Please, Mrs Wood? I promise that after tonight I won't cause anymore trouble for you at school."

This boy was going to be the death of me, or just maybe the death of my career. Still I made a promise to myself. No more interference. I was going to keep my distance between me, Bruce Wayne and anything or anyone else who was part of that world. But somehow I couldn't say it.

"One dinner as a thank you."

::::::...::::::

**Wayne Manor**

It wasn't that long of a drive to Wayne Manor but most definitely a spectacular one. I kept staring out of the window as we drove up the hill towards the house. I watched in awe as the gates opened up and for a moment, just a moment, I thought I was driving up the path towards my old man's house. I leaned back into the seat and waited until we stopped in front of the door. Rather huge double heavy wood looking doors.

Alfred told me to wait after I unbuckled my seatbelt and was about ready to open the door. He stepped out of the car and let Bruce out first by opening his door. Then he walked back to the front of the car to open my door.

"Miss Wood." He said as he held the door open. I stepped out of the car, feeling a bit awkward with the whole situation. I just had a short banter with this man inside the GCPD and now he was opening doors for me. Not to mention I had actually said yes to having dinner at the house of one of my students. On another side note. The rain had stopped. It had actually stopped the moment we drove out of down-town Gotham. The world was cruel.

"What do you think, Mrs. Wood?" Bruce Wayne asked me as I looked up at the high walls of the manor.

"Definitely not bog-standard." I replied without looking at him. Someone then let out a short laugh, followed by a cough. I turned my head to Alfred who held his fist against his mouth.

"Pardon me." He apologized. "Miss Wood means she's rather impressed with the manor." Alfred translated to Bruce who obviously hadn't understood me.

Bruce nodded. "The inside is even more impressive."

"I bet it is." I said softly as I passed Alfred on the way up the stone steps which led to the doors. He didn't say anything but the corner of his mouth turned up.

Bruce waited for Alfred to unlock the door and inside we went. We enter the main hallway which was massive. A wooden floor but a large rug in the centre. Corridors beginning left, right and on both sides at the back. The staircase was something else as well. Broad and long and each step covered with carpet. I tried not to look at the chandelier or the other antique looking pieces standing in the room. It was all breathtaking.

"Welcome to Wayne Manor." Bruce exclaimed proudly. I couldn't blame him. It was very impressive.

"Remarkable." I uttered.

"Alfred, will you get dinner ready while I show Mrs. Wood around?"

"Certainly, Master Bruce." Alfred replied giving him a short nod. It somehow felt incredibly awkward seeing the interaction between Bruce and Alfred. He was Bruce's butler but also his guardian. One moment the man acted as the butler and the next he was talking to him like a parent. I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Mrs. Wood?" I looked down at Bruce Wayne who motioned for me to follow him.

"Your coat, miss?" Alfred suddenly said standing behind me with a coat hanger. Hurriedly I took off my coat and handed it to him. "Still a bit damp. I'll hang it near the fireplace, it'll be dry in a jiffy."

I gave him a small smile and followed after Bruce.

We entered what appeared to be a study. A large desk at the back surrounded by large bookshelves adorning the back wall. In the centre of the room was a coffee table, a chair and two couches on either side. Behind it was yet again a fireplace, just like in the hallway. The ceiling of the room was quite high and the drapes which covered the windows from top to bottom were beautiful. One of them was pulled aside from the window. The window itself stood ajar.

"Huh, that's odd." Bruce said as he noticed what I'd been looking at . "I don't remember,-" He suddenly paused and peeked through. "Never mind." He shut the window and turned his attention back towards me.

"This used to be my father's study. He spent hours in here working for the company. Now I use it for school and,- well, school really." He explained.

I nodded and looked around the room, which contained yet another number of antique trinkets. I looked at the vase in the corner next to me. The elaborate colouring, the koi fish. If I didn't know any better I would say it was Qing dynasty from the looks of it. Without asking I stepped closer to look at the markings. I gasped.

"You like it? We've had it for years. My dad picked it up during one of his travels to China when I was little." Bruce said as he approached me.

"I don't believe it..." I muttered under my breath.

"Mrs. Wood?"

"Is this actual from,- it's not a replica?" I looked at Bruce, who seemed to not have a clue what I was on about.

"Bruce, this vase. It's Qing dynasty. If this is real, then your father found something quite unique and remarkable." I told him.

"How do you know about it?" Bruce asked me rather sceptically.

"My father." I said softly. "He was a, uhm, collector of sorts. An archaeologist. I used to watch him study and unravel the secrets of artefacts he would bring home."

"That sounds very amazing. Does he still collect things now?"

I shook my head. "No. He passed away a while ago. I was in my late teens."

Bruce's eyes widened slightly and he looked anxious all of a sudden. "I'm sorry for your loss. Mrs. Wood."

"Thank you, Bruce. I guess I never said it before, but I feel the same for your loss as well." I told Bruce sincerely.

* * *

A half an hour had already passed. After the study room Bruce showed me the living room and we were now sat in the kitchen, where Alfred Pennyworth was cooking up a storm. Not an actual storm, simply a British stew which he'd apparently started on earlier this afternoon.

"You are in luck, Miss Wood. This is one of my best recipes, beef stew." He lifted the lid of the pot and stirred the wooden spoon in it. "Have a whiff." He said.

I got off the stool and walked to the stove. Alfred waved his hand above the pot, sending the scent of the stew in my direction. I inhaled deeply and couldn't help but smile. "That smells divine." I sighed.

"Ah, well can't share the recipe I'm afraid. It's all in here in this old noggin." He tapped his index finger against his head. "Besides, my old mum would have a fit knowing I'd share her recipe to some stranger."

I laughed. It was nice to be in the same room again with someone from my own country. Even if it was Bruce Wayne's butler. The fact that I was in the house of one of my students shouldn't spoil the mood too much.

"Right, dinner is up. Master Bruce, the table, if you will." Alfred said to Bruce. The boy stood up and set the table. Three plates, three glasses but he was unsure which cutlery to get. I sat down on one side of the high table and waited until the two gentlemen were done with the work. Bruce sat down at the head of the table as Alfred took the seat across from me.

"I hope you don't mind having dinner in the kitchen, Mrs. Wood." Bruce said.

"That's quite all right. I like it. Very cosy. Very English." I added. Bruce smiled and blew at the hot stew in his bowl to cool it down.

The three of us sat there quietly for a few minutes, enjoying the stew Alfred had so deliciously made. I caught Alfred and Bruce glancing at each other every now and then as if they were having a conversation between themselves mentally.

"Would you like some red wine, Miss Wood?" Alfred suddenly asked me. "Forgive me, I should have offered you a drink earlier."

I shook my head. "That's alright, Mr Pennyworth. A red wine will do just fine."

Alfred nodded and went out to fetch a bottle of wine when Bruce turned to me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Bruce?" I asked.

"Mrs. Wood, can I ask you a question?"

A bit dumbfounded by the sudden politeness of the boy, I nodded. "Of course. I'll try to answer to the best of my abilities."

Bruce sat up straight and placed his spoon back in his bowl. "What could happen to you? If Headmaster Crowne finds out you lied for me?"

Oh, this was a serious question. One I was actually afraid to answer because there were different outcomes should that event ever happen. I cleared my throat. "Uhm, well. For one thing, I don't think you should worry too much about me. I have to take responsibility for the choices I make."

Bruce nodded. "I understand, but hypothetically speaking...what could happen?"

I shrugged. "I could get a warning. I could get suspended for a short while. Worst case scenario, I could lose my job."

Bruce's eyes widened. "And if that happens?"

"Then I'll need a new job, soon. I do have bills to pay and despite what people think, a teacher's salary isn't that much. It just about covers living expenses and,-" I paused. "But as I said, that is only worst case scenario and not likely to happen."

At that moment Alfred walked back into the kitchen with two glasses of wine. He handed me one and I thanked him. Mentally I thanked him for coming back at just the right moment to divert the conversation.

"What about a husband?" Bruce blurted out causing me to nearly drop my drink.

"Master Bruce, for heaven's sake." Alfred said dismissively to the boy.

"I mean, should you lose your job, isn't there someone in your life who can take care of you?" Bruce explained but Alfred still looked at him with that disapproving look.

"If it should happen then I will manage on my own." I glanced at Bruce but I could tell he wasn't satisfied with my answer. I sighed and gave in. "But no. No husband, no boyfriend. It's just me."

Finally Alfred sat back down again and he took a big gulp from his wine. Honestly I was hoping he wouldn't drink too much as he still had to drive me back to the GCPD.

"Well, they would be rather foolish to fire you if I may say so, Miss Wood. You seem like a very capable young woman, teacher." Alfred said.

"Thank you, Mr. Pennyworth. I'll take that as a compliment." I raised my glass.

"If I may ask, how old are you Mrs,- Miss Wood." Bruce then asked. I frowned at him, not only because of his question but because this was the first time he had addressed me as Miss and not Mrs. Nonetheless the question, as the previous one was also out of line in my opinion.

"I thought I was here for a thank you dinner, not a twenty question interview." I smiled as I took a sip from my wine.

Alfred planted his now empty wineglass on the table and looked at Bruce and then to me. "Well, if everybody's finished, how about we clear the table?"

I stood up. "Let me assist you."

Bruce, however, stubbornly stayed in his seat and watched as I grabbed his bowl with only a small bit of stew left. "It was really nice of you to invite me, Bruce." I said to him. "But please don't worry. I'll be just fine. You just make sure you do all your homework for my classes." It seemed to work. Bruce nodded and slipped off of his seat to help clear the table.

The moment all the dishes were in the sink, I politely grabbed a towel and offered to help. Alfred, however, insisted on doing the dishes on his own. I counter argued.

"Please, as a thank you on my part." I stared at him, waiting for him to keel over. Then he sighed and I knew I had won.

"Fine." He replied.

We finished all of the dishes within ten minutes. Bruce had stayed with us in the kitchen throughout the entire time. He kept asking question, mainly about my profession and at some points how well versed I was in history because of my father. Alfred had frowned at this thus I explained to him what I'd told Bruce earlier.

Bruce kindly offered me an after dinner beverage or perhaps a dessert if I felt like it, but I declined. It was time to go home.

We walked back to the main hall where Alfred politely grabbed my coat and helped me into it. He told Bruce to stay home, do some training and he'd be back in jiffy. I said goodnight to Bruce and thanked him once again for dinner. Bruce stood inside the opening of the front door and watched on as Alfred held the door of the car open for me. I sat down and closed my eyes for a second. What a day it had been. But it wasn't over yet. Alfred stepped into the vehicle, fastened his seatbelt and started the engine.

* * *


	4. The weirdness that is Bruce Wayne

**The Wayne car enroute to Gotham**

The closed door of the manor slowly moved out of sight as we drove on the gravel path towards the front gate. It had been quite the interesting evening with Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth, an evening which would not repeat itself. I could still taste the beef stew on my lips when I licked them.

"Enjoyed that stew, Miss Wood?" Alfred said to me as he threw a glance my way, a smirk adorned his face.

I pressed my lips in a tight line and averted my gaze. "I did. Brought back memories of home."

Alfred nodded and seemed quite pleased with himself from the look of it. "So, your old man was an archaeologist?" He said after a minute. Apparently this wasn't going to be a quiet ride back to the police station.

"For years, even before I was born. He was hardly ever at home, but he had the best stories when he came back. Sometimes even a treasure or trinket here and there." I replied as I looked out the window.

The sky had cleared up but it was fairly dark. Honestly I quite disliked Gotham at night. It wasn't a safe city, but thankfully I didn't live in the worst part of town. Still the idea of having to cycle back home within a few minutes was not appealing at all.

"You must miss him." Alfred continued.

This was not the direction I wanted the conversation with Alfred to go. England, sure. British food, definitely. My family, however, I'd rather not discuss. "That's quite all right. It's been a long time. As I previously mentioned, I was only a few years older than Bruce when he passed away."

"I guess you and Master Wayne have that in common. He seems to be quite taken with you. Not many people as of late, let alone adults, have that effect on him." Alfred said in a low voice.

I gave him a weak smile. "It'll pass. We've had a fair share of interaction since he came back to school. I'm sure after a couple of weeks I will simply be Miss Wood his English literature teacher again and not the lady who protected him from getting suspended during the second week of school."

Alfred nodded. "Perhaps that is for the best. Though I still appreciate the trouble you went through for Master Bruce. I can hardly imagine what his dad would have thought if he had gotten suspended." A cheeky grin appeared on the butler's face. "Probably would have given him a pat on the back."

A quiet spell fell over us from that moment on, all the way until we reached the sign which read ' Welcome to Gotham'. The GCPD wasn't too far now. Unfortunately clouds had started to form the moment we entered the city. The universe was having quite the laugh, it would probably rain as soon as I was to cycle off with my bike.

"If you'd like,- "Alfred suddenly said. "I could try to write the recipe down for you. I mean I may look like an old codger, but my mind is that of a young lad. Though I have to warn you, it is quite tricky to follow."

That was the second time tonight he referred to himself as old. I wonder if he really was or if he had some sort of age complex. It didn't interest me really, but I felt it my duty to pay him a little compliment. I mean, he had managed to cook up one of the best stews I had ever had in my life.

"Your mind is tricky to follow or that amazing beef stew?" I arched an eyebrow. Alfred blinked and surprisingly didn't reply for a good five to ten seconds. I decided to continue.

"But to answer your question, I would like that very much, Mr Pennyworth." I smiled. "It really was the best stew I've had in many years."

"Mmm, thank you, Miss Wood. It gives me great pleasure to know someone, apart from me that is, who appreciates a good beef stew." Alfred replied.

"I'm sure Bruce will benefit from your cooking skills one day." I assured him.

"Perhaps, but until that day comes I'll treasure moments such as these."

I wasn't sure what he meant by that but decided to let it slide. We were near the GCPD and I began to mentally prepare myself for the fifteen minute bike ride home. But Alfred didn't stop the car when he was suppose to. In fact he even sped past the station. I turned my head and watched as the GCPD vanished from sight.

"Uhm, Mr. Pennyworth,-" I looked at Bruce Wayne's butler who didn't seem to realize we'd just passed the police station.

"Yes, Miss Wood?" He asked calmly.

"The GCPD, we just passed it." I told him. He nodded.

"I know."

"But,-"

"It's quite all right, I'm bringing you home." Alfred said.

"To my home?" I frowned.

"Is there another home of yours I should be aware of?"

"Well, no, but are you even aware of where my home is?"

Alfred threw me a quick glance, the corner of his mouth twitched. "I am."

"O, o." I uttered.

"When Master Bruce rang you up, he also had the details of your address." Alfred explained.

"I see." I muttered but felt rather betrayed by the system. The fact that Bruce had managed to get a hold of my phone number was one thing but seeing as he also managed to find my home address made me worry as to how much power the Wayne name actually held.

"You all right, Miss Wood?" Alfred asked.

I nodded. "Perfectly fine." I replied even though I wasn't. As it turned out I didn't even have to provide Alfred with directions to my house. He quietly took every proper corner and within five minutes he pulled to a stop in front of my house. I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and stepped out of the car before Alfred Pennyworth could pull his butler move on me. Frankly I'd had quite enough of this butler behaviour, it made me feel rather uncomfortable.

Alfred did manage however to close the door behind me as I stepped away from the car. He even walked me up to the steps of my house and to the very edge of my front door. Even though I had been a bit annoyed with Bruce's butler bringing me all the way home, the heavy downpour which had begun about two minutes ago somehow managed to wash all of those irritations away. I could always catch a bus tomorrow to the GCPD in order to retrieve my bicycle.

"Thank you for driving me all the way home, Mr. Pennyworth. Though I admit this is not quite how I imagined my day would go."

"Master Bruce has his ways, the boy is remarkably quite a lot like his old man." He then paused and scratched the back of his head. "If Master Bruce came across a bit eager during and after dinner, my apologies." Alfred suddenly said. "Usually the boy is a bit more reserved, but then again it has been a while since there was a woman in the house. If you excuse my bluntness."

Bruce had been quite adamant with asking me so many personal questions. At first I thought it was because he had felt awkward, at one point I even thought he was trying to set me up with his butler, but now that Alfred told me this I somehow realized I probably had it all wrong. Perhaps Bruce missed having a mother type figure in his life and because of our recent interactions, I came closest to this?

"Mr. Pennyworth, I understand. There is no need for you to apologize. Bruce was nothing, if not, but a true gentleman the entire evening. Eager with his questions, yes, but nothing too irrational. I'm sure soon everything will be back to normal. He probably still needs time regarding the loss of his parents."

Alfred gave me a funny look for a moment, but soon nodded instead. "In any case, it was a real pleasure having you as our dinner guest tonight. Not to mention, having someone around from my homeland made it all the more special. If I may say so."

I smiled in return. "Likewise. Goodnight, Mr. Pennyworth." I was about to turn around and grab my keys when Alfred cleared his throat.

"Alfred. Please." He said with a deep voice. I stared into his bright blue eyes as the upper right corner of his mouth moved up. I knew that look all too well. I hadn't seen the last of Alfred Pennyworth.

"Goodnight, Alfred." I told him as I opened the front door.

"Goodnight, Miss Rosalind." Alfred said again and I shut the door.

I waited behind the closed door, listening closely until I heard Alfred get into his car and drive off. I exhaled deeply and removed my coat and shoes. It had been a long day indeed.

* * *

**The next day**

I finished my morning coffee and newspaper. It was my day off and I was going to take all the time in the world to relax. I still had to catch a bus to the police station today but in the end I did not mind. The rain was gone and so were most of the clouds. There was actually a bit of sunshine, something you did not often see in Gotham. Around noon I decided it was time to head out and retrieve my bicycle.

I stepped outside onto my porch ready to leave when something caught my eye. Some object which I was certain was not here last night. In fact Alfred Pennyworth and I had passed the area last night, and I couldn't recall seeing it then. I pressed my lips into a tight line and walked down the steps, towards my bicycle which stood neatly parked on the inside of my front garden iron fence.

This was unbelievable. Kind, perhaps from a certain point of view but not to me. By now the so called kindness of Bruce Wayne and his butler had reached a sense of meddling. Angrily I grabbed my mode of transport and lifted it up the steps and into my house.

I know, based on how last night went, that I had not seen or heard the last from Bruce Wayne and Alfred but this had gone too far. I honestly hoped I was wrong and this was in fact some last form of thank you but my gut feeling told me otherwise. Especially the moment my eyes caught sight of a note taped around the steering wheel. I gritted my teeth as I removed the tape and opened the note.

_Dear Miss Rosalind,_

_I took the liberty of retrieving your cycle from the GCPD. Do not worry about the lock, it is in top notch shape just as you left it._

_Consider this one final act of gratitude for what you have done for Master Bruce._

_Except for the beef stew recipe, which I will exchange with you on short notice._

_Kind regards,_

_Alfred Pennyworth._

I read the note one last time before folding it and placing it inside my coat pocket. I glanced at the lock hanging around the saddle of my bicycle. It did look exactly the same as I had left it, which made me wonder how on Earth had the man managed to unlock it in the first place? It was a question I didn't really want an answer to. The note had said consider it one final act of gratitude, except for the beef stew which I will exchange with you on short notice. Exchange meant some type of form which would require us to meet again. On short notice meant soon, but how soon? And would that be the end of it? My gut started to rumble again.

* * *

**A few days later**

It had been extremely quiet on the Bruce Wayne and his butler front. Almost too quiet, especially as Bruce hadn't even been to school. I couldn't help but wonder if Alfred's beef stew had made the young Wayne heir sick. I didn't dare to ask any of the students or staff if they happened to know anything about it. Talk was already going around that I was giving Bruce Wayne homeschool lessons to help him catch up with classes. I had Alfred Pennyworth to thank for that, though it was beyond me how the other staff members knew about this. Aside from the fact that I wasn't even homeschooling him at all and I hadn't set foot in Wayne manor after last week. I honestly hoped this would all fly over soon.

I entered the teacher's lounge, ready to finish up for the day when Richard Crowne walked towards me.

"Ah, Rosalind. Ready to call it a day, I see?" He said with a broad smile, but I knew Richard and I knew that smile. He wanted something, but I couldn't determine if it was going to be good or bad.

"Quite so." It had been a long day, a long week in fact and I really wanted to get home.

"Before you go, I want you to do something for me." He began. "If you could come with me to my office."

_Oh dear lord._

I grabbed my coat and bag and followed Richard out of the teacher's lounge towards his stuffy office. As soon as we entered he shut the door behind me and sat down at his desk. He motioned to the seat in front of me and I sat down.

"Okay, what exactly do you need me for?" I asked rather begrudgingly, obviously not wanting to do anything Richard had in mind.

Richard started to cough for a second and quickly took a sip from the cup in front of seemed rather nervous about something. "As you may have noticed, Mr Wayne hasn't been attending any classes this week and seeing as you tutor Mr Wayne outside of school I figured you might know something about this."

I frowned at this odd question, I thought Richard wanted me to do something for him, not answer a question about Bruce's well-being. I cleared my throat. "Uhm, you see, Richard. Unlike what some people here might think, I don't tutor Bruce Wayne on a daily basis. Not even a weekly basis. I really don't know anything more about this than you. Might I suggest you actually ringing the Wayne residence and ask about it?"

Richard gave me an odd look. Almost as if it was illogical for me to not know what was going on behind the scenes. "You really don't know anything about his absence?" Richard asked again.

"No, Richard." I tried to say as politely as possible.

"Well, nonetheless you have more of a connection with Wayne than any of us currently." It almost sounded as if he was disappointed with this and I didn't even want to have any connection with the Wayne family, at all.

"I wouldn't go that far,-"

"We're in a bit of a pickle at the moment." Richard continued, ignoring me completely. "A pickle which can only be solved with some funding. Now I know this is not your area of expertise and I wouldn't ask this of you, but frankly I don't see another way of moving this forward unless the school acts now."

Funding? Pickle? Was he going to ask me for money? He couldn't. For all he knew I was just a poor woman living from a teacher's salary. Unless,-

"No." I immediately said to him. Suddenly a beige coloured envelope appeared from behind Richard's back.

"No,-" I said again.

"Rosalind, listen. If Bruce had been here, I would have approached him and his guardian myself, but he hasn't been here for an entire week and time is running out." Richard practically pleaded.

I didn't understand any of this. Something was off. Asking me to this for the school was one thing, but Richard seemed to be panicking right there on the spot. Whatever it was I knew I did want to have any part in it. I stood up and slipped my arm into my coat, making sure Richard fully understood my point in this.

"Rosalind,-"

"Look, Richard. I don't know what the deal is but as you said, it's not my area of expertise. Therefore I don't want to have any part in this. Whatever 'pickle' the school is in, I'm not taking whatever is in that envelope to Wayne Manor for you."

"It's only an envelope, you don't have to know what's in it. All you have to do is deliver it and that'll be it." Richard tried. But I didn't sway. Everytime someone said the words 'and that'll be it' always means more trouble would follow suit.

"I'm not doing it." I said firmly and I made my way back to the door.

"Rosalind, if you walk through that door without this envelope, then,-" He paused. "Then you don't have to come back. Now, listen, I don't want to threaten you. You have worked here for a while now, and losing you would be a real loss,-"

I didn't stay and listen to the rest of his sentence. I opened the door and slammed it behind me.

::::::...::::::

I quickly made my way out of the building, feeling multiple things at once. Anger, resentment, fear, sad. I couldn't believe what had just happened. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I just lost my job. Over what? Because I wouldn't deliver an envelope shich probably held some sort of proposal for a funding? The Wayne name was one of the most important names in Gotham city but not the only one. I had no need to be used as a delivery boy, just because I was on a more familiar ground with Bruce Wayne, which wasn't even that interesting seeing as I had only been to Wayne manor once unbeknownst to what the school or anybody else may think.

I had to calm myself for a second, surely this would all blow over. Richard Crowne was probably nervous about something and he would come to his senses after the weekend. I'll just go to work on Monday act as if nothing has happened and surely Richard would have forgotten all about this. I grabbed my bicycle and went on my way home.

As it was a Friday around five p.m. the streets were extremely crowded. Cars, bikes, pedestrians. There were people everywhere and for a minute I contemplated to turn around and head to the GCPD over to Kristen. But ever since the last time I was reluctant to go anywhere near that building, fearing Bruce and his butler might pop up again. Thinking back to that day suddenly made my heart sink. Truthfully I had noticed Bruce's absent at school and I had found it rather odd that nobody knew where he was. The school must have reached out to him. Richard must have as well, it was his job, but his own peculiar behaviour today certainly suggested otherwise. I clenched my hand on the steering wheel and for a moment felt the strong urge to ring Wayne Manor myself.

Suddenly I clutched the brakes and placed my food on the pavement. I narrowed my eyes and stared across the street. There was a boy walking along side a girl. The boy oddly enough looked a lot like Bruce. But it couldn't be. First of all Bruce was dressed like, was it rude to say like a normal boy? He was without chaperone on Gotham streets and as far as I knew, Bruce was never alone. Not without Alfred in sight. He was always there to drop Bruce off at school, he was always there to pick him up. Clearly the boy was not sick, did that mean he was skipping school? Perhaps my eyes were deceiving me and this boy wasn't Bruce, maybe just a boy who looked like him. After all, teenagers nowadays all looked like one and other. Still I had to be sure, it was my duty as his teacher.

"Bruce?!" I yelled as loudly as I could. It was the curly haired girl alongside the boy who stopped, pressing her hand against her companion's chest. I shouted again and this time the boy turned his head in my direction, confirming my suspicion. It was Bruce Wayne. Angry and somewhat confused I turned my bicycle into their direction, turning my head from left to right as I looked for an opening through traffic.

I kept looking across the street to see if Bruce had noticed it was me. I think he did, only he wasn't planning on waiting. At least it didn't seem like it. The girl pulled on Bruce's arm whilst talking vigorously to him. Bruce shook his hand and pointed my way.

"Bruce, wait!" I yelled again. He glanced at me, threw me an apologetic look and ran off with the girl. For a second I couldn't move. One thing was clear, Bruce knew I had spotted him but still decided to run off. Was it against his will, or did he do so deliberately? There was only one thing for me to do, I didn't want to, but now that I had actually seen Bruce out on the street I had to take action. I needed to contact Alfred Pennyworth.

* * *

**Rosalind's house**

The moment I entered my house I made my way towards the phone. Bruce Wayne's business card was tucked away inside the drawer beneath it. I took it out and searched for the home numbed Bruce had writte on the card. Nervously I tapped my fingers against the horn as I waited for Alfred or anyone in Wayne Manor to pick up the phone. I waited and waited and then the line went dead. I dialed again and listened impatiently as the tone continued to beep. After another minute the line stopped again. Apparently nobody was home. What was I suppose to do now?

I hung up the phone and paced around my living room. It would be dark soon and it really had seemed as though Bruce didn't want to be outside. Had I made a stupid mistake by going back home instead of trying to follow him? I guess the only thing I could do now was head over to the GCPD. But what was the point? Bruce wasn't officially missing, that would have been all over the news if he was. Alfred would have called them if anything bad had happened. The best option still was for me to somehow get in contact with Alfred, but I was I suppose to do that? They knew him and Bruce at the GCPD. Perhaps they could get in contact with Alfred? I ran my hand through my hair and groaned with frustration. Time to hit the road again.

**Author's Note:**

> \- English isn't my first language, therefore my apologies for any possible errors.  
> \- This story takes place during the 1st season of Gotham.


End file.
